Mastodonia: Story Cubes 1
Daaaawno, daaaawno temu, w wiosce którą miejscowi nazywali Binderben mieszkał pewien mężczyzna, a na imię miał Łukasz. Jednak nikt nie używał tego zwykłego imienia, nazywali go Waligroszem, ponieważ lubił bić ludzi pięściami w których trzymał całe garście groszówek. Waligrosz był niskiej postury blondynem, który w wieku młodzieńczego szaleństwa stracił oko oraz dwa duże palce u stóp (nie pytajcie dlaczego). W czasach kiedy dzieje się ów historia, łukasz miał dobrze ponad 30 lat i był największym dupkiem jaki biegał po wsi. Kradł dzieciom cukierki, zabijał sąsiadom kury, ganiał za dziewkami i pluł starszym w oczy, a to wszystko przyprawione było łaciną przy której nie jeden dzisiejszy dres mógłby się zarumienić. Pewnego dnia jak zawsze około południa Waligrosz pobił jakiegoś pyszałka, oczywiście nie skończyło się na pobiciu, łukasz skroił młodego z portfela i butów. Portfel schował do kabzy, buty zaś zwyczajowo wyrzucił do rzeki, robił to ze złośliwości. Nasz wsiowy dupek zaraz po tym akcie przemocy udał się do karczmy. Pogwizdując i przeklinając na przemian wmaszerował doń jak król, znalazł sobie jakiś wolny stolik, wywalił nogi na stół (nie założył ich na siebie) i beknięciem zakomunikował barmanowi by ten nalazł mu piwa. Waligrosz przy piwku sprawdził wnętrze portfela, w środku znajdował się obrazek ukochanej młodego, trochę waluty i o dziwo - KOSTKA. Ostatnie odkrycie niezmiernie Łukasza zdziwiło i uradowało, teraz mógł w końcu rozpocząć życie profesjonalnego hazardzisty, uderzył pięścią o stół i wydając z siebie przeciągły okrzyk zadowolenia rzucił kostką na próbę. Wypadło 1. W tym momencie do karczmy wszedł na dwóch łapach Niedźwiedź. Ubrany był w ciepły płaszcz, spodnie z ochraniaczem na przyrodzenie i kowbojski kapelusz. Zaraz po wejściu powiesił kapelusz na wieszaku, ukłonił się w stronę barmana i podszedł doń do lady. Goście lokalu nieco przycichli. Pochylili głowy nad swoimi trunkami, które przyniosła dopiero co niezgorszej urody młoda kelnerka, córka barmana, której ubiór niech pozostanie słodką tajemnicą, by móc pobudzać męskie fantazje. W każdym razie jedno było pewne: niedźwiedź był łowcą głów, dość znanym w tym przytułku. Właściwie okryty był niesławą bowiem on i jego towarzyszyka PSZCZOŁA słynęli z pakowania się w kłopoty i co najgorsze, często najwięcej traciło na tym otoczenie. Toteż barman, zachowując podstawy kultury, również dał poznać gościowi, że go zauważył, ale jednocześnie wycierając jeden z kufli przełknął ślinę zaniepokojony o przyszłość swego baru. Gdyby jeszcze polowali na grube ryby i mogli wtedy zapłacić za szkody, ale nie. Oni mierzyli siły na zamiary i raczej gustowali w polowaniu na płotki, a jedną z nich... był Waligrosz. Jeśli ktoś taki był celem, to chyba można się domyśleć, że za wynagrodzenie ledwo starczało na waciki dla pszczółki. Tak, dobrze słyszycie, to była kobitka z twardym charakterem, gdzie jej dobro było o wiele ważniejsze niż choćby miodek naszego misia. Spojrzenia Waligrosza i Niedźwiedzia Łowcy Głów spotkały się. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, bohater chwycił za swój kufel i wypił wszystko do dna. Uradowało to nowo przybyłych gości, gdyż podsumowali, że dzięki tak głupiemu posunięciu wieśniaka, szybko i sprawnie uporają się ze zleceniem. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Waligrosz dysponował wyjątkową, bardzo praktyczną umiejętnością- po spożyciu odpowiedniej ilości alkoholu pobudzała się jego ukryta super-prędkość. Wligrosz, wiedząc, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, w mgnieniu oka wybiegł z baru! Dotarł do pierwszej napotkanej szkopy i ukradł z niej łopatę. Następnie udał się do lasu, wykopał dziurę, po czym się w niej schował. Jednocześnie, Niedźwiedź ledwo zdążył poruszyć się o krok w stronę Waligrosza w czasie gdy ten uciekał, że po całej sytuacji poczuł się trochę zdezorientowany i wkurzony. Nie dość, że mało mu płacą to jeszcze musi biegać za tymi ofiarami losu. Przyrzekł sobie jednocześnie, że gdy spotka tylko swojego zleceniodawce będzie z nim negocjował o wyższą stawkę i lepsze zlecenia. Zastanawiał się też gdzie tak naprawdę uciekła jego "zwierzyna", Waligrosz nie wygląda na mądrale, wręcz przeciwnie. W jego chamskim i chuligańskim usposobieniu czuć wręcz porywczą głupotę ! Poszedł więc go szukać. Swe kroki skierował do lasu gdzie zazwyczaj najłatwiej się ukryć, a jednocześnie zachęciły go tam odgłosy bębnów, które słyszał już od wyjścia z karczmy. W tym samym czasie Waligrosz siedział w tej dziurze i nasłuchiwał czy ktoś nie idzie. Szybko znużyło go owe oczekiwanie i zapadł w sen. Jednak nie dany mu był dlugi odpoczynek gdyż nagle zbudziły go bębny coraz to bardziej zbliżające się do niego. Wystawił głowe z dziury (z której swoją drogą wystawał, bo był nieco wyrośnięty) i zobaczył ICH. Postacie w MASKACH z dziwnymi imionami wyrytymi na górnej części, z bębnami powieszonymi na szyi, ubrani w prześcieradła. Waligrosz klasycznego wykształcenia nigdy nie odebrał, w przeciwnym razie może by nie skończył jako obwieś, złodziej no i generalnie skończony dupek. Rozpoznałby może wtedy też, że postacie które właśnie otoczyły go w lesie, to nie są żadni straszni sekciarze, za których je wziął, lecz aktorzy miejscowego kółka teatralnego, którzy akurat wystawiali dramaty greckie. Była to zacna grupka entuzjastów amatorów, których wielkiemu zapałowi mógł dorównać tylko ich brak talentu, który dzielnie próbowali nadrabiać głośnością wygłaszanych kwestii oraz napierdzielaniem w bębny. Z tego powodu kółko teatralne dostało wymówienie z każdej chałupy kultury we wsi i musiało na próby chodzić do lasu. Wyobraźcie sobie więc ich zdziwienie, gdy ustawili się na swojej polance odstawiając sceny z Króla Edypa przemieszanego z wizją autorską reżysera grupy, a tu między nimi wychyliła się czyjaś głowa! Niemalże oniemieli ze zdumienia, i tylko bębniarze kontynuowali swoją robotę, poniesieni hipnotyzującym rytmem. Przez moment oniemiał także Waligrosz, któremu mowę odebrał paraliżujący strach. Pewnie, był najgorszym dupkiem we wsi, bandytą i opryszkiem, ale sekciarzy uważał zawsze za ludzi o całą klasę niebezpieczniejszych od niego. A gdy teraz otaczali go z każdej strony, poczuł już, że nie ujdzie z tego żyw. Chcąc się jakoś bronić przed zakusami Złego, zaczął recytować na głos urywki Biblii. Traf chciał, że jedyne co zdołał zapamiętać z bardzo odległych recytowań Pisma Świętego przez jego babkę dewotkę, to fragmenty Księgi WYJŚCIA. Zaczął więc recytować coś o spadających żabach, przeplatając to urwanymi wzmiankami o egipcie, i próbował czym prędzej wygrzebać się ze swojej dziury. Nie było to jednak łatwe, Waligrosz w obawie przed pochwyceniem przez Łowców Głów wykopał dół tak wysoki i wąski, że teraz żadnym sposobem nie umiał się z niego wygrzebać. I właśnie w tej cokolwiek absurdalnej sytuacji, krzyczącego o niewoli egipskiej i tkwiącego w ziemi pomiędzy Chórem a Edypem, Waligrosza zastał duet Niedźwiedzia i Pszczoły, którzy wyszli spomiędzy drzew. Waligrosz kiedy tylko ujrzał Niedźwiedzia wychodzącego z kniei oraz latającą obok niego Pszczołę niemalże dostał ataku serca, przetrwał jednak strach i dzięki temu jego organizm aktywował adrenalinę. Dzięki niej Łukasz wyskoczył z dziury i zdając sobie sprawę ze swej trzeźwości (nie był już taki szybki) czym prędzej pochwycił pierwszego lepszego aktorzynę, prawą ręką przydusił go od tyłu a lewą w której trzymał widelec (zakoszony widocznie z karczmy) niebezpiecznie zbliżył do szyi zamaskowanego beztalencia. W tym samym czasie Niedźwiedź ot wyszedł zza drzew i lekkim ukłonem przywitał się z aktorami. Wszyscy nie licząc tego pochwyconego przez Waligrosza odwzajemnili ukłon. Niedźwiedź widząc, że jego zdobycz znalazła sobie zakładnika powolnym, spokojnym ruchem wyciągnął z pod płaszcza krótki miecz schowany zwykłej pochwie. Szybkim, niemalże niewidocznym ruchem uwolnił ostrze z pochwy i pobiegł w stronę Waligrosza. Ostrze zaskrzeczało w powietrzu kiedy ciął zakładnika na pół. Mina Łukasza wyrażała równocześnie śmiech, strach i zdumienie. Zakładnik, który miał zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo i drogę ucieczki został zabity przez niedźwiedzia który dzierżył legendarne TĘCZOWE ostrze. Waligrosz zastanawial się, komu mógł tak bardzo podpaść. Fakt, był niezłym obwiesiem, żeby nie powiedzieć skończonym dupkiem, ale no kurczę, żeby NASYŁAĆ na niego jakiś porąbany duet łowców głów? No bo odkąd to łapie się "chuliganów", bo mordując przy okazji bogu ducha winnych obywateli? Zleceniodawca musiał dawać kupę szmalu za jego głowę, skoro niedźwiedź bez mrugnięcia okiem posunął się do takiego aktu desperacji. Przez chwilę pomyślał sobie, że skoro dają za niego taka bajońską (siła rzeczy) sumę, to może on sam się złapie i odda w ręce sprawiedliwości inkasując forsę? Zaczął robić sobie rachunek sumienia. Bohater, wciąż trzymając górną część ciała aktora, poczuł smutek i żal. Nigdy nie był mądry. I nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, szczerze mówiąc, bo gdyby był, nikt by go nie szanował, a już na pewno nie miałby w rękach tylu groszówek. Z drugiej strony, dzięki dodatkowym punktom inteligencji zapewne byłby w stanie wydostać się z tej sytuacji. Byłby zdolny obmyślić jakiś plan. Byłby na tyle sprytny, że jeszcze siedząc w dziurze sam udałby opętanego, przez co trupa teatralna (wcześniej w jego mniemaniu sekta) oddałaby mu cześć, zapewniła bezpieczeństwo... albo uciekła. Wtedy nikt by nie zginął. Nikt oprócz Waligrosza, ma się rozumieć. Bohater upuścił górną część ciała aktora. Wtedy do jego brudnej, acz zaskakująco zgrabnej głowy wpadł pomysł. Wyprostował się dumnie, wsunął rękę do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej portfel. Z portfela wyjął kostkę. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak ona się tam znalazła. Nie to jednak było teraz istotne. Spojrzał łowcy głów w oczy po raz wtóry tego dnia. Zrobił zamach i... Rzucił kostką z całej siły! Docelowo, miała ona trafić niedźwiedzia w oko, jednak trochę zboczyła z kursu. Waligrosz już stracił nadzieję, był przekonany, że oto nadszedł jego koniec, kiedy jego uszu dobiegł kobiecy pisk. Otóż okazało się, że kość trafiła w pszczółkę! Bohater, nie trzymając już żadnej górnej części ciała żadnego aktora, poczuł smutek i żal. Jak mógł skrzywdzić to niewinne, drobne stworzonko...? Jednak po chwili stało się coś nie do końca do przewidzenia. Z lasu wyszedł człowiek z GLOBUSEM na głowie i powiedział, że jest miejscowym stróżem prawa, a nawet tutejszym szeryfem. Po krótkim przejrzeniu sytuacji rozpoznał dwie postacie; miejscowego chama i hultaja Łukasza znanego pod pseudonimem Waligrosz oraz łowce głów znanego z niekonwencjonalnych sposobów polowania na swe ofiary, Niedźwiedzia. Właściwie oboje są szukani przez prawo listem gończym. Zauważył też. że dokonało się tu przestępstwo, właściwie nie był pewien do końca kto jest winny ale to wlasnie Niedźwiedz trzymal w reku ostrze, którym prawdopodobnie zabił aktora. Postanowił więc coś zrobić, gwizdnął i zaczął biec w stronę przestępców. Łukasz Waligrosz, co tu mówić dużo, znajdował się w totalnym bagnie. "Jak się nie obrócić, dupa z tyłu!" pomyślał rozpaczliwie, i nawet dla zobrazowania swoich czarnych myśli obrócił szybko głowę na najmniej szlachetną z jego mało szlachetnych części ciała, utwierdzając się w tym smutnym przekonaniu. Tutaj lokalny szeryf, który może go zamknąć do więzienia na tak długo, że Łukasz zdąży zapomnieć, jak się nazywa. Tutaj rozwścieczony Łowca Głów, który może go zabić z taką łatwością, z jaką zabił tego zaplątanego w prześcieradło biedaka. Nasz bohater mógłby co prawda uciekać, lecz zamaskowani bębniarze stanęli za nim murem - jak podejrzewał, wcale nie po to, aby go bronić, lecz aby nie pozwolić by zamieszany w brutalne morderstwo Łukasz zdołał zbiec dzielnemu Szeryfowi Pangei (Tak bowiem nazywał się przedstawiciel prawa). Cóż więc pozostało Waligroszowi. Tylko iść do przodu. - O boziu kochana! To on! - zapiszczał głośno, wskazując na srogie, wąsate oblicze Sierżanta Pangei - To ten seryjny zabójca udający szeryfa, Pułkownik Planeta! Ten, za którego głowę płacą miliard w secesyjnym złocie! To zadziałało. Niedźwiedź jakby zapomniał o swojej poległej towarzyszce i jej mordercy. Z przekrwionymi oczami i pianą na pysku obrócił łeb w stronę Szeryfa Pangei i zaryczał głośno, nacierając na niego. Miliard dolarów! Sama myśl o zatrważającej ilości miodu i rozwiązłych kobiet, jaką mógłby sobie za tę kwotę kupić, spowodowała u niego tryb berserka. Tęczowe ostrze śmigało z lewej do prawej i z powrotem, zmuszając biednego Pangeę do uników. Ostatnie cięcie jednak trafiło w globus na głowie przedstawiciela prawa, przecinając je idealnie na pół. -Nie... Nie... - gdy Szeryf Pangea zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, zaczął się gwałtownie wachlować, łapiac powietrze głębokimi haustami - Mój globus! Mój globus! Z tym krzykiem rzucił się w stronę części nakrycia głowy, którą strąciło mu niecelne cięcie Niedźwiedzia. Łukasz myślał jednak roztropnie i wyrwawszy się aktorzynom podbiegł do półkola z Ameryką Północą i Eurazją, i z całej siły KOPNĄŁ je heeen, daleko. -Mój globus, och mój glooobus! - znów zaszlochał przeciągle stróż prawa i pobiegł za utraconymi kontynentami, nie zważając nawet na próby ukatrupienia przez Niedźwiedzia, który biegł uparcie za nim. Na tę chwilę Waligrosz tylko czekał. Znokautował z baśki trzech aktorów, dwóm ukradł portfele a ostatniemu ściągnął buty i wrzucił do dołu. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, jakie tym spowodował, czmychnął w las, z lasu w wieś, a we wsi dopadł do drzwi swojej chałupy i zamknął je na cztery spusty. Potem pacnął się w czoło, otworzył ponownie drzwi, wszedł do środka i dopiero na powrót zamknął. Wydarzenia tego tragicznego dnia zmieniły Łukasza Waligrosza na zawsze. Jeszcze długo, gdy tylko zasypiał, przeżywał te okropne chwile na nowo. Chłop długo nie wychodził ze swojej chałupy, chlał tylko na umór by nie widzieć duchów przeszłości i starał się wszystko sobie dokładnie ułożyć w głowie. Czuł, że nie może prowadzić dotychczasowego trybu życia. Że za bardzo zszedł ze ścieżki prawa, że otarł się o takie niebezpieczeństwa związane z życiem wyrzutka, że musiał zmienić całe swoje dotychczasowe życie. Skończyła się era Łukasza Waligrosza, który napadał ludzi dla drobniaków czy wręcz z samej wredności, mając z tego niewiele więcej niż ludzką niechęć i trochę podłego alkoholu w knajpie. O nie, z tym był koniec! Skoro bowiem już ma ryzykować życiem, postanowił ryzykować za o wiele większe kwoty! Wymuszenia, podpalenia, przemyt, porwania, rozboje, kontrola prostytucji i hazardu, kradzieże samochodów, morderstwa, handel narkotykami, cudzesami i nielegalnym oprogramowaniem komputerowym! Łukasz Waligrosz miał wkrótce stanąć na czele krwiożerczej bandy, która dokonywać miała tych czynów w całej wsi, przynosząc mu wielomilionowe zyski. I tak właśnie zaczęła się era największego zbrodniarza znanego naszym czasom, Don Lucasa Walimiliona! Kategoria:Mastodonia Kategoria:Story Cubes